fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Cool as a Brinjal! Hot Chocolate
Part 1: *The Episode starts with Heavy D and Trinity sitting alone in a dark room in the Castle Lair, wondering how did the Precures win.* "I am flabbergasted!" Trinity shouts in anger. "Why the he** do the Precures have our number?" Heavy D responds with "That's what I'm wondering too." "Well wonder better! We gotta do something that will keep the Precures at bay!" "Now now, Trinity, let's not panic. Remember, if there was one thing that we have, it is the power of spoiling people's most loved things, and exploiting their fears. Remember when you told me all about Cure Pepper's fears? Well it seems I discovered more fears from the Precures from the voice of our "secret weapon". It is so secret that the Precures don't even know about it. But when they know about it at the appropriate time, it will absolutely shake them to the core." Trinity gleefully laughs. "So we aren't really losing. We are just intentionally dogging it so that they will get a false sense of superiority, but unfortunately for them, they are going to learn that having a false sense of superiority is going to get them nowhere, and it will lead them to the ultimate, bitter defeat! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zulu walks in. "Not only that, but we haven't showed our hands yet. The Precures, however, THEY ARE. We know their strategies." Kurajo fades in to the discussion. "Also, you may not know this, but what is fueling the ultimate "secret weapon", is people dying, fearing, and crying. And famines taking place. It is being stored in our Calamity Chamber. The Precures don't know this yet, but I would have the feeling that they feel, that they have to let our Dark Raiders cause as less despair as possible. The more despair our Dark Raiders cause, the more our Calamity Chamber gets fed! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *A shot of the Castle Lair in a dark red sky, with many thunders roaring and lightning striking.* *Intro Theme.* Part 2: Isabella: MY VOLKSWAGEN! OF COURSE! Karai: You're not going to want to know what happened to it Mommy, trust me. Isabella: Why not? Karai: Because um, you left it in Mie Prefecture when you were running away from those big bad monsters. Isabella: Tell me! Karai: Well..... I don't know what happened to it! All I know was I was running back to the school bus while those mean monsters were attacking. Isabella: Oh, are you sure about that? I was watching the monster battle on the news! Karai: Trust me on this, Mommy! *tears start to fall* You would really not want to hear about what happened to it! Isabella: TELL ME, OR YOU'RE GROUNDED, YOUNG GIRL! Karai: It broke! *crying* I saw someone break in to it while I was leaving the school bus! Isabella: *notices the news of the Precure battle with the Dark Raiders from the trip 2 days ago, and sees her car totalled.* "Oh, a break in you say. There is no way in hell that someone would break in, and completely destroy the side of my car while being flipped over! YOU'RE GROUNDED, KARAI! DON'T BOTHER BRINGING YOUR FRIENDS OVER!" Karai: "I wasn't planning to anyway, I was going to visit Togarashi-chan's house!" Isabella: "Well, you're still grounded, and don't try to appease us!" Karai: Come on Mommy, I'm going to wash the dishes, wash the clothes, make up my beeee....eeeeee (cries)" Isabella *whips Karai with a belt* "Did I not tell you, no appeasement tactics!" Karai: Yes, Mommy! *She runs to her room and locks the door.* Karai's phone rings. She picks up the phone. "Hello?" "Hola, Karai! You're alive!" "Where were you daddy?" "I thought you were at Mie Prefecture, I was driving all around just to look for you. Thank god you're alive. Those horrible monsters could have eaten you alive." "Well, haha yeah, I got back to the school bus just in time before the monsters sacked me err killed me." "Well, I'll be home soon my sweet angel. "Yay! God bless you, sayonara daddy!" "You too." *Phone hangs up.* Salaan: Damn, you got grounded. Karai:Yeah, I usually appease them but it's not looking like it's going to work this time. I'm so scared! You gotta help me! Salaan: Not to worry! Check this out! *He summons a replica of her. Same clothes, same attitude, you can even physically touch them. They're just technically holograms.* Karai: Sweet! Looks like I may get out of this and meet Togy-cutie-pie after all! Salaan: Yeah, haha I do my best. Here I come Togarashi's house! She exits through the window, while the hologram inherits her punishment by going to bed. Remember that she's an exact copy, but just a hologram. She grabs her bike, and starts riding to rural Japan to go to Togy's house. *At Togarashi's house, with Kokumotsu and Mario there already.* Kokumotsu is on her phone, calling her Mom while her MLB 11 the Show game is paused. Kokumotsu: WHAT! DADDY MOVED BACK TO CHICAGO!? YOU GOTTA BE, KIDDING ME! Tsunade: Yeah... he said he's gotten tired of the racism. Koku: I'm going to miss my daddy so much. But why couldn't he tell me that he was leaving!? I could have given him one last hug and kiss before he left. Oh, I'm gonna miss him so much. Tsunade: Yeah... agreed. Koku: I hope I can get to win tickets to Chicago so I can come by. There was a contest from the Sports Festival for two days ago, that after the trip, 6 random people are going to win tickets. Tsunade: Well I hope you win. Koku: Thank you Mom, you're such an inspiration. *phone hangs up.* Mario: Alright, time to beat you again! I can't believe you picked the Chicago Cubs, they stink. Red Sox all the way baby! Koku: Red Sox? Ewww Red Sox! Mario: Ewww Cardinals! Koku: High Five! Mario: I couldn't stand the Cardinals fans in the 5 years I was living in Downtown St. Louis! Too arrogant! Koku: I know, Cardinals fans. I have nothing against them, but their choice to be a fan of them disgust me. Ill. Ill. Ill! *Fast forward to 4th quarter in MLB 11 The Show game, Red Sox lead Cubs on the road, 8-7, but Kokumotsu's Cubbies have a runner on 1st with 2 outs, with Kosuke Fukudome at bat.* Koku: Watch out, better not hang a curve down the middle, walk off home run on the 1st pitch! If that happens, you have to make me a Calzone, Italian style, plus take me to Stacy's to buy me a beautiful green geisha dress! If I lose though, I'll make ya soul food and I'll buy you Red Sox gear at P-Mart, got that? Mario: LOL, we all know that you winning won't hap.... Koku: *Wham, 1st pitch, a curveball hung down the middle, walk off 2 run home run.* WOOOOOOOOO! THAT'S OUTTA HERE BABY! MAKE ME THAT CALZONE! AND TAKE ME TO STACY'S, MARIO! LALALALALA! I'm the videogame master! Togy: We're going right now, guys! Hurry! Bye Mom, bye Dad! Bye Imouto! Bye Otouto! Koku and Mario: Wait, Bell-san! We're coming right now! Mario and Koku quickly put their clothes on and run to the street, where the taxi is waiting. Taxi Driver: Hello, Everyone! The girls and Mario: What's up, Untenshusan! Taxi Driver: Give me the location, and I'll take you there. 500 yen for the 1st mile, 150 yen per mile after that. Koku: Ok, Stacy's Department Store, 23-43 Greenlight Street Shibuya, Tokyo 150-2345. (Aside: I know there's no such street name, but it's a fictional world, every name is imagined except city names and wards and prefectures. But streets, HA!) Taxi Driver: That will be 650 yen. Togy phones Taima. Togy: Hello? Taima: What's up Bell-chan? Togy: Nothin much, meet me at Stacy's in Tokyo. I bright the girls with me, and well.... a guy. Taima: Will do! No problem! *phone hangs up.* *Zulu appears at a sushi store.* "Heheheheheheh! I hove sushi. I like it better when it's hot though. Time to turn up the heat. He dumps a whole lot of the hottest wasabi available to two sushis, and turns them to a Dark Raider. "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precure's nightmares become reality! HAHAHAHAHA!" "DARK RAIDER! SUSHI! WASABI!" Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen" then they pose and turn precure with the other four Precures behing them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: *In Stacy's, we see two beautiful girls trying out clothing. They seem to love fashion. Oh, what's this? 2 more Broncos? They may be PreCure perhaps!* Shakira: "Imotosan , do you love how I look?" (She's wearing a blue geisha dress) Nasubi: "Oh yes, absolutely, Oneesan!" Togy approaches them both. "Hey, nice dress!" "Thanks, whoa, is that a fairy bronco?" "Oh, uh....." "Don't worry, I have one too! It's named Cream, while Ane's is called Aubrinjal, for Aubergine and Brinjal, which mean Eggplant. Togy: Well mine is named Eden for the Garden of Eden. Karai: Mine is called Salann which is Irish Gaelic for salt. Koku: Mine is calle Milho, which is Maize in Portuguese. Taima: Mine is called Hemp which is another way of saying Cannabis! All the fairies meet and greet each other for the 1st time since they were escaping the Garden Land, hugs all around, tears too. Togy: My name is Togarashi Bell. Karai: Mine is Karai Blanco. Taima: The name's Taima Matsu!i Koku: And my name is Kokumotsu Gadona. Nasubi: Well what's up girls, I'm Nasubi, I'm the younger sister to.. Shakira: me, Shakira haha, and our last name is... Both: Bellamy! Togy, Karai, Taima, Koku: Welcome to the team, Bellamy-sans! Togy: I wonder how you got that Fairy anyway, was it anyway similar to how I got it? It fell to my lap while I was sleeping. Nasubi & Shakira: Well, kinda. We saw a bright rainbow with two fairies flying through our windows and knocking us down, haha. They said they came from Niwachi and they needed help taking down evil. Togy, Karai, Taima, Koku: That sounds familiar, that's how I got my fairies as well. Karai: So tell us about yourselves. Nasubi: I'm in the 7th grade. I'm in the fashion club. And we have a sushi store in Meguro called Tokyo Sushi. We get high ratings and great reviews from our loyal customers about how fresh our sushis are. In fact, we serve more than sushis! We serve Rice balls, Seafood, Donburi, and much much more! Shakira: I'm in the 8th grade. I'm also in the fashion club. People call me a scholar, a computer whiz, I have the answer for every computer virus. I read a lot of books, especially literature books, and since I'm in a German school, I'm studying a whole lot of German literature. I know so much German history, from the Germanic tribes that pillaged Rome, to the Saxons to the Holy Roman Empire to the to the Present. Koku: That's awesome. Just don't mention evil Adolf Hitler. He's evil how he killed all these Jews. Togy: Then again, someone who would heartlessly slaughter millions just for their religion, race or ethnicity is just psychopathic d-bags anyway. *Suddenly, all the TV's turn to the Tokyo news.* "We are live in Tokyo, there's two sushi monsters, firing what seems to be MINI-SUSHIS, GOTTA GET OUT OF THE WAY! Zulu: Where are you, Precures? Come out, come out, wherever you are! *STATIC AND TV SNOW.* The whole store goes into panic, and the 6 heroes run out of the store. Cashier: Wait! Ladies! YOU DIDN'T EVEN PAY FOR YOUR GEISHA SUITS YET! Part 4: *The girls see the sushi monster.* Karai: CASTILIANS! GO AWAY ALREADY! Zulu: Nah, I don't feel like it. Causing suffering throughout the city is too much fun. Your nightmares will become reality, Precures! All 6 fairies tell the girls to transform. "RIGHT! LET'S TURN PRECURE!" All 6 girls pose, turns their Windmill Flowers and shouts "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE CULTIVATION!" as the seeds fire out of the windmill and creates heavy rain. Both bodies glow, and their Precure uniform blooms on their bodies. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As she does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps enthusiastically, and does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" She does a jumping cartwheel, bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" She does a roundhouse kick and poses. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" She does a karate chop, then a knee kick, then a regular kick, and finally, puts her left hand on her hip and makes a guns-up gesture (think Texas Tech university) with her right hand, and winks. "The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" She does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing, and makes a V sign while posing. Then Pepper and Salt hold hands and crouch, while Cure Cannabis crouches, does the air kiss and the Brian Wilson pose, and Cure Maize does a fist pump. Cure Aubergine and Cure Cocoa kneel down and pose as well. All six shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" Zulu: I don't care if you have 100 Precures or 6 or 1, I will still wipe you out. You will be peasants to Boss Babe and Master Kurajo! All 6 fairies: Not if we have a universe to defend! All 6 precures: That's right! Your evil is no match for us, the Pretty Cures, the legendary warriors of Niwachi! "Oh well, could have one it the easy way. DARK RAIDER! POUND THE PRECURES!" "Dark Raider! FIRE, MINI-SUSHI!" Aubergine and Cocoa are in shock. "Hey, don't tell me that's from our sushi store! Unbelievable, how can you use my restaurant to execute your evil deeds! This is sickening!" "Well, Zulu does what he wants because there are no rules except make people suffer, when part of the Castilians." Aubergine charges at the sushi, but when she punches it, her fist gets stuck. "Oh no, Aubergine!" Aubrinjal is concerned. "No worries, Cure Cocoa has your back as always!" Then the Sushi Raider shoots mini sushis at Cocoa. "Damn! It's not letting me advance, AHHH!" The other four precures try their attacks but they easily miss. The Sushi Raider fires it's very hot wasabis at the Precures. "I'M BURNING!" Cure Pepper screams in agony. "OW! OW! OW! OW! OW! OW!" Salt runs around in pain, looking for water, but even drinking gallons of waters wasn't keeping the heat at bay. "Ugh, ugh, the heat is killing me!" Maize screams. "HEALING SHOWER!" Cannabis erases the pain, fortunately for the heroes. They just have to find a way how to defeat it. Pepper decides to use her Florakinesis to give the Precures protection. Cocoa: "Alright, great thinking Pepper!" Aubergine: Alright, i got my fist out of here. Time for my Plant Pike!" "Plant Pike, come forth!" Aubergine does an aerial backflip, and another as she catches the Pike in mid air. She poses with it and holds it upward. "Now, time for Vine Whip". A Vine forms from the Plant pike, and points the pike at the Dark raider. She throws the vine and it captures it, and spins it around. Making it wide open for Cure Cocoa's Cacao Shot. Uncorrupting the first sushi. The second sushi then grabs Cure Aubergine, and squeezes her hard. She does Solanum Duplication to make 20 copies of herself, and the Sushi let her go. "Time to finish this. Let's roll, I'm bringing out the guns!" She stretches her arms, then grabs the chocolate gun from her back." She kneels down with her gun locked in. "CHOCOLATE GIFT!" It fires out a high pressure of scalding hot chocolate, and the Precures win. "KISS IT GOOD BYE!" Two Cascade Sprinklers appear from the sushis. "The fountain will revert back to normal at this rate. Keep on attaining them and evil will be washed away." Eden says. Part 5: The girls go to Tokyo sushi to order sushi. "MAN OH MAN! Kicking evil be-hinds made me so hungry!" Karai says. "No wonder this place gets so many great reviews. The food is SO GOOD!" Taima says. "Thanks a lot!" The Bellamy chefs bow down and honor their customers. "Seconds, please!" All the girls shout. "Sure!" Karai's grounding is complete, when her parents lifted the grounding, her hologram disappears, and the real Karai comes through the window and lays in bed. "Alls well that ends well." She calls Togarashi. "Hello?" "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Togy-cutey-honey!" "Argh, quit it!" "Chill out, you know how much you mean tooooo.... meeeeee......... *coughs* Salann chokes her and pushes her away from the phone. "Alright, that's enough." "Come on Salann.... I give! I give!" "Done!" *Karai catches breath.* Togy laughs, and hangs up the phone. Koku enjoys her Calzone that Mario serves her. "First I eat sushi, now a calzone from the love of my life, my life is so awesome." "Thanks, just make sure you prepare to lose in Halo tomorrow!" "Heyyyyyyyyyyy!" Both laugh. *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 7: Wow! Dolls galore! Doll day in Japan a blast! Karai: Look at the beautiful dolls! MERCY! Nasubi: A doll contest? cool! Too bad I stink at making dolls so I didn't make one. Togy, Karai, Taima, Koku: Aww! Nasubi: Ack! Is that, Sonic???? Heavy D: THAT'S RIGHT, PRECURES! SONIC IS EVIL NOW, AND CAUSING CHAOS! All 6 Precures: Well that will not happen! Nasubi: And let Sonic outta this already! Koku: You heard her! All Six Girls: "Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation. WOW! DOLLS GALORE! DOLL DAY IN JAPAN A BLAST! May we cultivate your dreams!" Category:Episodes